Couple or Lover?
by Miharu Reiko
Summary: Jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih, Your Couple or Your Lover? HanHun or KaiHun, DLDR! Re-upload!


Couple or Lover?

Disclaimer  
 **This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

Seoul International High School sebenarnya tak ada bedanya dengan sekolah-sekolah international lainnya, bedanya SIHS menerapkan system asrama dan pasangan, setiap murid-murid di SIHS di wajibkan memiliki seorang pasangan, murid-murid di bebaskan untuk memiliki pasangan, entah itu Boy-Boy, Girl-Girl atau Boy-Girl.

Pasangan berlaku sampai mereka lulus di SIHS, dan murid-murid di ijinkan mengganti pasangan hanya 1 kali!

Di SIHS terdapat 3 pasangan yang paling terkenal, pasangan pertama sering disebut Leader Couple, KriSoo. Kris dan Kyungsoo merupakan pasangan beda angkatan, Kris yang kelas 12 sedangkan Kyungsoo kelas 11, mereka disebut Leader Couple karena Kris yang seorang Ketua Ekskul Basket sedangkan Kyungsoo Ketua Ekskul Vocal.

Pasangan kedua yaitu Happy Virus Couple, ChanBaek. Mereka satu angkatan, sama-sama kelas 12, Chanyeol anggota Band sekolah sedangkan Baekhyun anggota ekskul Vocal, jika beruntung kalian bisa melihat ChanBaek bernyanyi di taman sekolah, Baekhyun yang bernyayi sedangkan Chanyeol mengiringinya dengan gitarnya.

Pasangan ketiga sekaligus pasangan paling terkenal di antara pasangan yang lain, mereka punya banyak julukan Prince Couple, Dance Couple, Perfect Couple, KaiHun. Kai dan Sehun sama kelas 11, sama-sama anggota Ekskul Dance dan juga sama-sama murid jenius, banyak yang mengatakan jika Sehun dan Kai cocok satu sama lain, mereka cocok untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi sayang menurut rumor yang beredar Kai sudah memiliki kekasih.

.

.

.

Kai tampak mengaduk-aduk makanannya malas, Sehun yang dari tadi sibuk menulis di notbook hitam miliknya akhirnya melirik Kai.

Sehun menutup notebook hitamnya, meletaknya kembali di dalam tasnya. "ada apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil sumpit dari tangan Kai lalu menyuapkan makanan yang entah sudah berbentuk apa karena Kai menggaduk-aduknya tadi.

"tak ada" jawab Kai setelah mengunyah makanannya "bohong.." ucap Sehun sambil menyuapkan Kai lagi "kekasihku.. dia bilang dia akan pindah sekolah kesini" jelas Kai "lalu?" Sehun menyerahkan segelas air minum

"dia ingin menjadi pasanganku disini.." Kai menatap dalam Sehun "kalau kau mau kau bisa berpasangan dengannya" jawab Sehun singkat

"kau tahu Tuan Oh, sejak pertama kali ku menjadikanmu pasanganku, ku takkan melepasmu kau tahu.." Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Kai "terserahmu Tuan Kim.."

.

.

.

Krystal melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah SIHS, dia tak sabar bertemu kekasihnya. "Krystal-ssi?" Krystal membalikan badannya menghadap seorang namja yang memanggilnya "Kim Joonmyeon imnida, ketua OSIS disini" Suho sedikit membungkukan badannya "ah.. Krystal Jung imnida" Krystal tersenyum setelah membungkkan tubuhnya "barang-barangmu sudah ada di kamar asramamu, ini no asramamu, kelas dan juga jadwal pelajaranmu" Suho menyerahakan beberapa kertas kearah Krystal "Gamshaminda" ucap Krystal sambil menerima kertas pemberian Suho, "kajja ku antar ke kelasmu" Suho tersenyum lalu berjalan di ikuti Krystal.

Sehun tampak berjalan keluar dari ruang guru dengan notebook di pelukannya, dia baru saja selesai membantu Mr. Hwang memeriksa ulangan harian kelas 10.

Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangnnya 08:10AM, kelas fisikanya sudah berjalan 40 menit, masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum pergantian pelajarannya, sepertinya ia harus berjalan lebih cepat sebelum ia ketinggalan materi lebih jauh.

Sehun mengacak-acak pelan poninya yang sudah mulai memanjang, mungkin dia akan memotong poninya nanti.

"Sehun?" Suho yang berjalan bersama Krystal mendekati Sehun "annyeong Hyung, sedang apa?" tanya Sehun "ku mau mengantar murid pindahan ke kelasnya" Sehun menatap Krystal lalu tersenyum sopan sambil membungkukan badannya.

Suara getaran ponsel terdengar "ah, Sehun bisakah kau mengantarkan Krystal ke kelasnya? Aku ada sedikit masalah mendadak" ucap Suho sambil menatap layar ponselnya, sepertinya para anggota OSIS sedang membutuhkannya sekarang.

"arraseo, kelas apa?" Sehun memasukan notebooknya ke tasnya "11-B.2, Krystal-ssi, mianhae ne, aku tak bisa mengantarmu. kau bisa mengikuti Sehun" setelah meminta maaf Suho langsung berlari kecil ke ruang OSIS.

"kajja, Krystal-ssi" Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan di ikuti Krystal "Krystal Jung imnida, mohon bantuannya" Krystal memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berjalan "Oh Sehun imnida, tentu saja Krystal-ssi"

Krystal melirik ujung kerah Sehun, di sana menuliskan angka 11 dalam huruf romawi, berarti Sehun satu angkatan dengannya batin krystal

"Sehun-ssi sudah mempunyai pasangan?" tanya Krystal "eum? Sudah, waeyo?" tanya Sehun balik "ah itu, kau tidak menggunakan pin seperti Joonmyeon-ssi dan yang lain" Sehun terkekeh pelan "pinku rusak, belum sempat ku perbaiki.." Krystal menangguk-anggukan kepalnya, ia juga harus mencari pasangan tapi sepertinya tak perlu, ia sudah berbicara pada kekasihnya jika saat ia masuk ke sekolah ini, ia ingin kekasihnya tersebut lah yang menjadi pasangannya.

Krystal melirik Sehun, Sehun sangat tampan dan juga canik di saat yang bersamaan, kulitnya yang bersih tanpa noda, kakinya yang jenjang, bibirnya yang tipis, hidungnya yang mancung, tatapan matanya yang ramah.

Krystal meringis dalam hati tuhan sepertinya sedikit keterlaluan menciptakan makhluk seindah dan sesempurna Sehun, beruntungnya orang yang sudah menjadikan Sehun pasangannya.

"jja.. kita sudah sampai, semoga harimu menyenangkan Krystal-ssi" ujar Sehun sebelum ia berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu kelas

"ah.. ne, gomawo Sehun-ssi" Sehun tersenyum, dia lalu mengetuk pintu kelas hingga seorang guru tampak membukakan pintu dari dalam "ada apa Sehun?" tanya sang Guru

"saya mengantarkan murid pindahan Mr. Park" Sehun sedikit mengeser badannya hingga Krystal yang berdiri di belakannya terlihat oleh sang guru

"arraseo, gomawo sudah mengatarkannya, kau bisa kembali kekelasmu Sehun dan kau murid pindahan bisa masuk dan memperkenalkan diri dengan teman-teman barumu" Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan menu kelasnya setelah tersenyum pelan pada Krystal yang berjalan memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" Kai menatap Sehun yang kini duduk di sampingnya "mengantarkan murid baru kekelasnya" jawab Sehun singkat sambil mengeluarkan buku fisika miliknya "murid baru? Siapa?" tanya Kai penasaran "eum.. kalau tidak salah namnya Krystal Jung, dia ada di kelas 11-B.2" Kai terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun

"kau kenapa eoh?" Kai tersentak pelan "ah.. anni" Sehun memandang aneh "istirahat nanti temani aku mengambil pin baru di ruangan penyimpanan okay" Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban, pembicaraan mereka terhenti begitu sang guru kembali menerangkan materinya di depan kelas.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan bersama Kai, sesekali tampak dia membenarkan letak tasnya yang tergeser, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak membawa bekal makanan, tasnya terasa 2 kali lebih berat dari biasanya

"kau merepotkan" Kai menggambil tas sehun yang tersampir di bahu kiri sang namja milky skin itu, di sampirkan tas itu di bahu kanannya, menumpuk dengan tas miliknya.

Sehun sedikit memngembungkan pipinya tanda kesal, dilipatnya tangannya di depan dadanya, Kai tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sehun yang sedikit kekanakan, tingkah yang hanya di tunjukan di depan dirinya.

Kai melingkarkan tangan kananya di pinggang Sehun, yang entah mengapa ukuranya sedikit lebih kecil di antara namja-namja seusianya menurutnya "jangan marah eoh.. ku hanya tak mau kau kerepotan" bisik Kai di telinga Sehun pelan.

Pekikan tertahan terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang di lewati KaiHun yang tentu saja di abaikan oleh KaiHun, mereka terus berjalan hingga berbelok di ujung koridor.

"tadi Sehun?" tanya Krysal pada Sulli, teman sebangkunya sekaligus teman pertamanya di sekolah baru ini

"ne~ KaiHun~" Krystal menyerit mendengar nama yang asing sekaligus familiar di telingannya "KaiHun?" Sulli mengangguk antusias

"Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin yang biasa di panggil Kai, mereka berdua The Most Popular Couple in here~ Sehun yang cantik di sandingkan dengan Kai yang tampan, mereka sama-sama jago dalam menari dan Rap, mereka juga jenius, mereka sama-sama masuk kekelas 11-A.1 yang di isi hanya 20 orang siswa-siswi yang jenius, they really like Prince and Princess from a Fairytale~" Krystal membeku setelah mendengar nama Kim Jongin, nama yang sangat familiar di telinganya, tentu saja familiar, Kim Jongin merupakan nama kekasihnya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

"ini pinnya Sehun.. jangan di rusakan lagi ne" penjaga ruang penyimpanan menyerahkan sebuah pelastik kecil berisi sebuah pin berwarna abu-abu bertuliskan K.J "Aku tak janji Mr. Shim sepertinya pin itu tak suka denganku" Mr. Shim tertawa "Sudah, kalian berdua makan siang; sebelum waktu habis" Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Sehun dan Kai berjalan menuju atap.

Sehun memainkan pin tersebut di tangannya, Sehun dan Kai berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju atap, mereka jarang makan di kantin terlalu ramai, lagipula Kai lebih suka memakan bekal makan siang buatan Sehun ketimbang makanan di kantin, suasana atap yang sepi cocok untuk di jadikan tempat istirahat ketimbang kanting yang berisik.

"kemarikan tasku Kai.." Sehun mendudukan dirinya di dekat pagar pembatas, Kai menyerahkan tas Sehun yang Kai akui lumayan berat, apa Sehun selalu membawa tas seberat itu setiap hari?

Sehun mengeluarkan 2 kotak bekal berukuran sedang dari dasar tasnya. "ku buat Bibimbab, Samgyetang dan dubu kimchi.. mianhae, ku bangun kesiangan jadi hanya bisa membuat segini"

Sehun membuka kotak bekal satu persatu "gwenchanayo.. harusnya kau tidak usah membuat bekal, kau pasti begadang mengerjakan tugas kan?" Kai mengeluarkan beberapa botol minuman dari tasnya "itu apa?" Sehun menunjuk sebuah botol yang di bungkus. "ini minuman kesukaannmu.." Kai membuka bungkus botol tersebut dan mengeluarkan Choco Bubble Tea dari dalamnya "huwaaaa.. bubble tea~ Kai-ah gomawoyo~" dengan mata berbinar Sehun menerima Bubble tea dari Kai.

"Oh iya.. ku juga buat cemilan" Sehun kembali membuka tasnya di ambilnya tempat makanan berbentuk bundar kecil berwarna biru tua "tara~ kemari Kai bilang ingin makan Teukbokki kan, jadi tadi pagi aku coba membuatnya" Sehun membuka tutup tempat makan itu, Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"kau tak harus membuatnya Hunnie, kita bisa membelinya nanti di hari minggu" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya "tapi aku mau buatkan untuk Kai, ya sudah kalau Kai tak mau ku berikan ke Luhan-hyung saja" ucaap Sehun kesal sambil menutup tempat makan tersebut "siapa bilang aku tak mau eoh? Tentu saja aku mau, gomawo Hunnie sayang~" ucap Kai sambil merebut tempat makan itu dari tangan Sehun

"eum.. kajja makan, waktu istirahat tinggal 25 menit lagi" ujar Sehun sambil menyerahkan sumpit pada Kai.

.

.

.

Krystal menatap layar ponselnya dengan gelisah sudah berulang kali dia mengirim pesan ke Jongin tapi tak ada satupun pesannya yang di balas.

"kau tak makan Krys? 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi loh.." ujar Sulli sambil memakan Ramennya "10? Bukannya 25?" tanya Krystal sambil mengecheck jam di tangannya

"anniya.. kita hanya istirahat 30 menit Krys kecuali kelas A, mereka istirahat selama 45 menit, itu karena kelas mereka akan lebih panjang dari kelas yang lain… eum.. kira-kira beda 2 jam" Krystal menundukan kepalanya pupus sudah harapannya bertemu Jongin setelah pulang sekolah, andai saja dia bisa lebih pintar mungkin dia bisa masuk ke kelas A bersama Jongin.

Sekali lagi Krys mencoba mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongin.

To : Kim Jong In

'bisakah hari sabtu atau minggu kita bertemu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, ku harap kau bisa datang. Ku tunggu di taman dekat sekolah jam 09.00'

Send

3

.

6

.

5

.

From : Kim Kai Jongin

Hunnie maaf, aku tak bisa makan siang bersamamu ada keperluan yang harus ku selesaikan.

 _See u at class Honey.._

Sehun menghela nafas pelan beberapa hari belakangan ini Kai sering meninggalkannya sendiri, mereka mungkin hanya bertemu saat kelas tengah berlangsung. Kembali menghela nafas pelan Sehun berjalan menunju atap sekolah, sendirian.

"Han-ge?" panggil Sehun pelan begitu melihat seniornya kini tengah bersandar dipagar pembantas sambil memainkan ponsel pintar yang ada di tangannya.

"Hey Hun" Balas Luhan pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, "tak biasanya gege ke sini" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan kearah di mana Luhan berada, di dudukannya dirinya tepat di samping Luhan, jarak diantara mereka tak terlalu jauh jika di lihat bagaimana bahu mereka yang saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh datang ke sini? Seingatku di sini tidak ada yang pengumuman yang mengatakan jika Lu Han di larang berada di atap"

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan "Kau tau maksudku gege" ucap Sehun sebal, seniornya yang satu ini memang punya lidah yang cukup tajam dan ada kala Sehun ingin mencekik leher Luhan karenanya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan " _I'm sorry, forgive me baby_?" ujar Luhan sambil menggengam tangan kanan Sehun, Sehun hanya melirik Luhan dari ekor matanya raut kesal masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Hanya kali ini saja ku maafkan jika lain kali Gege seperti itu, jangan harap bisa berbicara dengan ku lagi" Ancam Sehun dengan wajah yang ia buat seserius mungkin, Luhan tertawa pelan.

" _I'm Promise baby_ " hanya pada Sehun Luhan mengeluarkan kata maaf, kata-kata yang bahkan tak pernah ia ucapkan pada keluarganya. Hanya pada Sehun Luhan menjanjikan sesuatu, hanya pada Sehun ia bisa bersikap lembut, hanya Sehun seorang yang bisa membuat dirinya _Out of Character._

3

.

6

.

5

Kai memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya setalah ia selesai mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sehun, rasa bersalah mulai memenuhi rongga hatinya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengacuhkan Sehun, bahkan di kelaspun dia dan Sehun tak banyak berbicara.

Kai sedikit menggelenghkan kepalanya, saat sekelebat pikirannya untuk pergi ke atap ke tempat Sehun biasa menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"hanya hari ini Kai, Kau pasti bisa" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri

Tanpa terasa ia kini sudah hampir sampai di belakang gedung Olahraga,

Seorang gadis tampak menyederkan punggungnya di dinding, pandangnya tampak tertuju pada sepatu yang menghiasi kakinya.

"Krys.."Krystal, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara familiar yang memanggil namanya, suara yang selalu ia rindukan setiap hari.

"Kai" pangggil Krystal dengan pelan namun di balik suara pelan itu terdapat rasa senang begitu melihat kekasihnya sejak 4 tahun lalu kini berdiri di dekatnya, setalah 2 tahun tak bertemu Krystal mengakui jika kekasihnya itu semakin tampan ada rasa bangga yang menyeruak memenuhi hatinya begitu ia mengingat fakta jika remaja yang ada di depannya ini adalah kekasihnya, miliknya seorang.

.

3

.

6

.

5

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju asramanya, Kai tak bisa mengantarnya karena ada 'keperluan' yang harus ia selesaikan, Sehun tak bertanya apa yang di maksaud 'keperluan' oleh Kai, karena Sehun sadar ia bukan siapa-siapa, ia hanya _partner_ belajar.

Sehun yang tadi terus berjalan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat kerumunan siswa-siswi di dekat lapangan basket, sorakan terdengar begitu jelas, rasa penasaran pun muncul.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Siswi yang ada di dekatnya, "Luhan-Sunbae sedang berkelahi dengan Myungsoo-Sunbae" Sehun membulatkan matanya,, "Kenapa tidak ada yang menghentikannya?" sang Siswi menggeleng pelan "tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Luhan-Sunbae tanpa terkena pukulannya, semua guru laki –laki pernah mencoba menghetikan Luhan-sunbae dan mereka semua terkena pukulannya sejak saat itu tak ada lagi guru-guru yang melerai perkelahian Luhan-sunbae"

Sehun terdiam, Sehun benci perkelahian, baginya perkelahian hanya kegiatan yang tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali, perkelahian hanya menghadirkan rasa dendam dan Sehun amat membenci itu.

Sehun mencoba berjalan melawati kerumunan tersebut, sambil terus mengunggamkan maaf.

"Han-Gege" panggil Sehun yang kini sudah berada di depan kerumunan, Luhan tak mendengarnya, kembali Sehun memanggil Luhan dan Luhan masih tak mendengarnya.

Orang-orang di sekitar Sehun menatap Sehun bingung, kenapa Sehun bisa memanggil Luhan dengan begitu akrab? Mereka sama sekali tak pernah terlihat bersama!

"Luhan _Stop it_!" bagaikan robot yang mendengar perintah Luhan menghentikan pukuluan yang akan ia layangkan ke wajah Myungsoo entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Luhan tau siapa yang mencoba menghetikannya karena memang hanya dia seorang yang bisa menghentikannya, hanya dia.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya pandangannya langsung beradu dengan iris amber milik Sehun, Luhan bisa melihat pancaran amarah dari kedua bola mata itu, tapi di balik amarah tersebut terdapat rasa kekhawtiran.

" _Hey, Baby_.." rasa terkejut langsung menyebar begitu cepat saat mendengar panggilan yang Luhan tunjukan untuk Sehun, tak memperdulikan sudut bibirnya robek, Luhan tersenyum miring.

Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya melangkah mendekati Myungsoo yang kini tengah terduduk di lapangan, wajahnya penuh dengan luka lebam.

"Sunbae, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Sehun yang kini mengulurkan tangannya kearah Myungsoo.

" _He's Fine"_ ucap Luhan sebal, kenapa Sehun lebih mementingkan namja sialan itu.

Sehun mengacuhkan Luhan seakan-akan Luhan tak ada di sana.

"ada yang bisa membantu Myungsoo-sunbae ke klinik?" beberapa siswa yang memang teman Myungsoo, langsung berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Myungsoo, tanpa berkata apa-apa mereka langsung membantu Myungsoo, memapahnya, membawa ia ke klinik sekolah.

Sehun langsung berjalan meninggal kan tengah kerumunan itu.

" _Shit!"_ umpat Luhan pelan begitu melihat Sehun terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan sambil mengejar Sehun yang kini akan berbelok di ujung koridor.

" _Baby, I'm sorry_.." ujar Luhan saat sudah berada di belakang Sehun yang mematung, Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun hingga ia melihat Kai yang kini tengah mengandeng tangan siswi yang tidak Luhan kenal.

Kai sendiri hanya terdiam terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ponsel mu mati Kai, Mr, Lee meminta mu keruangannya setelah pelajaran olahraga nanti" ujar Sehun tanpa ekspresi.

"er _.. Baby_?" Kai menatap Luhan tajam begitu mendengar panggilan yang Luhan tunjukan pada Sehun

" _Don't Baby to me_ " ujar Sehun " _Sorry_.." ujar Luhan tulus, Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

Di ambilnya sapu tangan yang selalu tersimpan di saku celananya. "Aku benci perkelahian, kau tau itu kan?" dengan lembut Sehun membersihkan darah yang masih keluar dari sudut bibir Luhan

" _I know.. I'm sorry.. Forgive me_?" Luhan menatap lembut Sehun saat mengatakan kalimat itu, ia tak memperdulikan rasa perih yang menjalar begitu ia membuka mulutnya.

" _You know I always forgive you_ …" Ujar Sehun lembut , "Kajja ku obati luka gege yang lain" ajak Sehun, ia meraih tangan kanan Luhan menariknya pelan, memberi isyarat agar Luhan mengikutinya.

Belum sempat Sehun melangkah lebih jauh pergelangan tangnya sudah di genggam olah tangan lain.

"Kai?" ucap Sehun bingung kala Kai mengenggam pergelangan tangannya dan Sehun akui sedikit sakit begitu Remaja itu mengenggamnya lebih erat.

Luhan mengutuk Kai dalam hati, "Lepas.." Desis Luhan dalam, Krystal, siswi yang masih di gandeng Kai hanya diam terpaku melihat interaksi ketiga remaja yang ada di depannya.

" _Why you with Him.."_ Tanya Kai pelan tanpa sekalipun berniat melepaskan gengaman atau yang lebih tepat cengkramannya dari tangan Sehun.

" _It's not your business_.." Bukan Sehun yang menjawab melainkan Luhan, Matanya masih memandang Kai tajam.

Sehun melapaskan gemamannya pada tangan Luhan, dengan lembut ia melepaskan cengkraman Kai, senyum kecil terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Han-gege, kekasih ku" Kai menatap Sehun tidak percaya, Luhan tersenyum miring, di lingkarkan lenganya ke pinggang ramping Sehun. Di letakknyanya dagunya di bahu kiri Sehun, seakan-akan ingin menunjukan jika Sehun remaja manis yang kini tengah ia peluk hanya miliknya seorang.

Sehun tak memberitahu Kai jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih karena Kai sendiri tidak bertanya padanya, bukan berarti Sehun mempermainkan Kai, ia hanya nyaman bersama dengan Kai karena itu ia menerima permintaan Kai yang mengajaknya menjadi patner selama bersekolah di sini, lagi pula kehidupan pribadinya merupakan privasi miliknya.

Sehun juga memberi tahu Luhan tentang Kai, awalnya Luhan sempat marahnya padanya, 3 hari lamanya Sehun tak mendengar kabar dari Luhan hingga tiba-tiba Luhan muncul di hadapannya dengan seragam yang sama dengannya.

" _Aku pindah kesini karena aku khawatir padamu" Sehun menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Luhan ketika ia menanyakan kenapa ia pindah jauh-jauh dari cina hingga ke korea walaupun Sehun tahu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa Luhan bisa sampai di sini._

 _Luhan mendecak pelan begitu melihat reaksi Sehun, Sehun yang menyadari Luhan tengah kesal, ia berjalan mendekati Luhan memeluk Luhan dari depan hingga wajahnya dengan Luhan hanya berjarak beberapa cm._

" _terimakasih" dan Luhan sebagai kekasih yang tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Sehun, kekasihnya yang manis itu. Hanya bisa balas tersenyum, di lingkarkan tanganya melingkari tubuh Sehun._

" _So.. wanna be my couple?" Sehun mengelengkan kepalanya, Luhan memandang Sehun bingung matanya tampak menyiratkan kata Tanya._

" _aku sudah memiliki couple di sini, kita baru bersama beberapa bulan. Aku tak tega meninggalkannya"_

" _kau tahu, kau berbicara seolah-olah aku tengah mencoba merebut kekasih orang lain" Sehun tersenyum mendengar nada yang di keluarkan Luhan saat mengatakan hal itu, cemburu. Dan entah kenapa Sehun menyukainya, Luhan yang tengah cemburu terlihat manis baginya. Sehun tentu saja takkan jelas-jelas mengatakan itu, Luhan bisa marah-marahnya padanya sambil menagatakan jika dirinya itu manly, dan yang manis harusnya itu dirinya bukan dia._

" _aku tetap kekasihmu gege; hanya saja di sekolah ini mungkin aku dan gege tidak bersama" Jelas Sehun lembut._

" _Baiklah, kau bisa tetap bersama si Kim itu, tapi aku akan selalu mengawasimu, kau mengerti baby?" Sehun mengangguk, di peluknya Luhan dengan erat, mencoba menghirup sedalam-dalamnya aroma orang yang ia rindukan ini._

Merah.

Kai langsung menarik Sehun pergi, tak perduli jika Sehun merintih kesakitan akibat tarikannya.

Saat Luhan mencoba untuk mengejar, mungkin sambil sedikit memberi hadiah karena dengan beraninya Kai menyakiti Sehun di depannya. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakiti Sehun., tak ada.

Sehun menoleh, bibirnya bergerak, 'Aku baik-baik saja, tunggu aku' itu lah yang Sehun sampaikan pada Luhan. Ia tak ingin Luhan dan Kai berkelahi karena dia.

3

.

6

.

5

Kai terus menarik Sehun hingga sampai di belakang gedung olahraga yang tidak terpakai.

"Kenapa… kau tak bilang jika sudah memiliki kekasih.." ujar Kai parau.

"Kau tak bertanya" jawaban Sehun membuat ia membalikannya tubuhnya, punggung Sehun bertabrakan dengan dinding, Kai berdiri tepat di depannya, memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Kai.."

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun" Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan dari Kai.

Kai memandang Sehun tepat di matanya, senyuman pun terukir.

"Aku mencintai senyummu, tawamu, sifatmu, perilakumu.. aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu" Sehun hanya diam,

"Kai kau sudah memiliki kekasih" Ujar Sehun mencoba setenang mungkin, walaupun suaranya malah terdengar seperti bisikan. Kai kembali tersenyum di usapnya dengan lembut pipi kanan Sehun "Aku putus dengannya hari ini.."

Sehun tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia hanya bisa diam terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku…"

3

.

6

.

5

.

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya "Aku.. Maaf Kai, beri aku waktu untuk berpikir" Kai melepaskan tangannya yang memerangkap Sehun "Aku mengerti" Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa memandang Kai, sambil mengunggamkan kata maaf, Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Kai sendiri.

Ada kalanya Sehun meruntuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tak bisa mencoba untuk lebih tegas pada dirinya sendiri, Luhan dan Kai bukan mainan, maka dari itu Sehun berusaha berfikir keras.

Ia mencintai Luhan, tentu saja Luhan kekasihnya sejak SMP, Luhan yang ada saat dia dalam masa-masa terburuk dalam hidupnya. Luhan yang menyemangatinya memberi support baik mental maupun fisik

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu eksitensi Kai mulai masuk kedalam kehidupannya, Kai yang selalu membantu ia dalam menyelesaikan masalah, Kai yang selalu menjaga dirinya, Kai yang membuat ia tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Argh!" Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur kamar asaramanya. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Bisakah aku memilih?"

3

.

6

.

5

Luhan kembali mendudukan dirinya di atap Sekolah, setelah Kai menyeret Sehun pergi Luhan langsung berjalan ke atap. Tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Luhan tahu Sehun tak lagi ada di gengamannya, tanpa Sehun sadari ia sudah mulai menjauhkan diri dari Luhan, pertemuan mereka semakin jarang terjadi bahkan oborolan ringan pun hanya bisa ia hitung dengan jari.

Luhan tak ingin melepaskan Sehun, ia ingin egois. Ia ingin Sehun hanya melihatnya.

Tapi Luhan tak bisa, sebesar apapun keinginannya agar selalu bersama dengan Sehun semuanya tak sebanding dengan rasa bahagiannya saat melihat Sehun bahagia.

Walaupun ia harus melihat Sehun berada di pelukan orang lain.

.

3

.

6

.

5

Baekhyun memaki dalam hati, bisa-bisanya si Giant itu pergi tanpa memberitahunya, sudah jelas mereka ada proyek Seni bersama! Lihat saja kalau ia muncul, ku tarik telingannya biar semakin besar!

Baekhyun membuka pintu atap, enatah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin merasakan hembusan angin, kebetulan hari juga tidak terlalu terik jadi ia memutuskan menghabiskan waktunya sebelum jam perlajaran ke 5 berlangsung.

"Luhan-hyung?" sosok remaja yang di panggil tak menoleh sedikitpun ia hanya diam memejamkan matanya menikmati keheningan yang ada di atap.

Baekhyun perlahan mendekati sosok Luhan, didudukannya tubuhnya di samping Luhan yang kini setengah bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Kau habis berkelahi lagi Hyung?" Luhan sedikit membuka mata kirinya, melirik Baekhyun yang tengah memandangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu ByunBaek"

"Jahat~!" Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya kala Luhan kembali menutup matanya.

"Kau seperti habis di tinggalkan kekasih kau tahu Hyung, dengan tingkahmu yang sekarang" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya.

"Jika iya memang kenapa? Sudah ku bilang bukan,; ini bukan urusanmu"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya tanpa sadar, sumpah ia hanya bergurau tak lebih! Ia tak tahu jika yang ia ucapkan memang kenyataan.

Luhan yang melihat gerak-gerik Baekhyun dari sudut matanya hanya terdiam "otak mu bisa terbakar jika memikirkan cara untuk menghiburku"

Luhan menatap langit penuh awan, "Lagi pula aku tak butuh di hibur, karena sudah sejak lama aku tahu. Cepat atau lambat dia akan lepas dari ku" ujar Luhan.

"Siapa juga yang ingin menghiburmu, Hyung Pabbo!" Baekhyun mendelik kesal, Luhan terkekeh

"Tumben kau sendirian, di mana raksasamu itu?"

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia ikut bersandar seperti Luhan "Dia bukan raksasaku, Dia pergi tanpa memberitahu ku" Kekesalan masih tergambar jelas disana saat Baekhyun mengingat sosok Chanyeol yang pergi tanpa ijin.

"Hey, Hyung mau menemaniku akhir minggu ini ke Myeondong? ada yang ingi ku beli"

"Raksasamu mau kau kemanakan eoh?"

"Sudah ku bilang dia bukan raksasa ku! Dia ada acara keluarga, kakak sepupunya menikah; jadi ayoo temani aku" Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan, mengoyang-goyangkannya ke kiri dan kekanan sambil terus mengatakan 'temani akuuu~' dengan nada yang manja.

"Okay, okay! Aku temani, berhenti bertingkah seperti anak TK yang tidak di belikan permen" setelah Luhan selesai mengatakannya Baekhyun langsung menerjang Luhan. Melingkarkan tangannya keleher putih Luhan

"Terimakasih~ Hyungie~~"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, di tepuknya Bahu Baekhyun.

" _Yeah.. yeah, your fucking welcome; now get off!_ "

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannnya sambil tertawa

3

.

6

.

5

Sehun membuka matanya, diliriknya jam dinding yang sengaja ia gantung di dinding kamarnya .

"jam 8 malam" gumamnya tanpa sadar, Sehun melewatkan kelasnya. Mungkin besok ia akan meminta maaf pada guru-gurunya karena tidak hadir.

Sehun bukan tipe orang yang tidak akan sekolah hanya karena sakit, selama ia masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan sebisa mungkin ia akan hadir.

tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti melawan pikarannya, tadi nya Sehun ingin ke perpustkaan mencoba menenangkan diri dengan membaca tapi kakinya malah membawanya ke kamar asramanya.

"Bukankah ini lucu saat hati, tubuh dan pikiran tak lagi sejalan" ucap Sehun mengejek dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Ping!**_

Sehun melirik ponsel yang ada samping meja nakasnya, di ambilnya dengan tangan kirinya.

'bangun dari kasurmu, aku tunggu di depan gerbang asrama. –LH'

Sehun bangkit dari kasurnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Meraih jaket yang tergantung di dinding di samping pintu masuk.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Sehun merapatkan jaketnya begitu hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya, berjalan terus hingga menemukan sosok Luhan yang bersandar di samping pintu gerbang.

"Han-ge" panggil Sehun pelan. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

" _Wanna out for dinner baby_?" Sehun perasaan bersalah sedikit memasuki hatinya.

"Sure" Sehun tak tahu harus bersikap apa di depan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis " _Forget it, baby_ " Sehun tersentak " _That's not important to me_ " pandangan lembut yang hanya ia berikan pada Sehun

Luhan mengulurkan tangnnya, senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat.

Luhan masih mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Your happiness.. Your happiness it'ss my priority"_

Sehun tak kuasa menahan airmata yang ingin jatuh di kedua matanya.

Bukannya meraih uluran tangan Luhan Sehun malah memeluk Luhan dengan erat, isakan pelan terdengar dari balik bibir tipisnya.

" _Hush.. baby, it's okay_.." Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya tak berhenti mengelus lembut surai rambut Sehun.

" _Remember what I said baby, even if you walk out my life, even if you betrayed me, even if you broke my heart into a million pieces, when you look back, I will be there.. waiting for you.. protect you.. even if I'm not by your side anymore_ "

" _You're precious to me.. don't forget that_ "

Dan Sehun sadar, tak perduli jika kau begitu nyaman dengan orang lain, tak perduli jika jantungmu berdetak kencang, tidak perduli jika kau merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutmu. Semua itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang kau rasakan jika bersama orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu.

Orang yang selalu berada di sampingmu dengan caranya sendiri, orang yang selalu menjadi tempatmu bersembunyi dikala dunia menjadi kejam padamu.

" _Will you comeback_?" suara Luhan begitu lembut, bagaikan lullaby.

Dan Sehun tahu hanya satu kata yang akan ia ucapkan

" _Always_ "

.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai, " _So, do you feel heartbreak now_?" Kai hanya diam, pandangannya tak lepas dari sepasang remaja yang tengah berpelukan di gerbang asrama.

" _Maybe_.." Kai tersenyum tipis, dan Sehun benar-benar tak pernah ada di gengamannya

" _Cheer up mate, you still can find someone who better than him_ " dan dalam hati Kai menyangkalnya karena tak akan ada seseorang yang bisa melebihi Sehun.

" **Karena kebahagianmu merupakan hal terpenting di hidupku, Senyummu yang selalu bisa membuatku terus jatuh; tak perduli jika suatu hari nanti kau tak lagi di pelukanku, selama nafas ini masih berhembus aku akan selalu menjagamu, membahagiakanmu dengan caraku sendiri,** _ **My Love to you never fade**_ **"**

" **Hey, Honey ku harap kau bahagia dengannya, aku akan selalu di sini"**

End.

A/N

Hello~ Dearies~

Ada yang masih ingat cerita ini..? salah satu fanfic yang pernah ku publish di tahun 2013, di tahun 2015 ku update chapter 2nya, tadinya bakal ku jadiin 3shoot dengan ending HanHun atau KaiHuntergantung vote dari reviewer, to be honest.. KaiHun yang menangin vote.. like 30-40 vote I think, But! I can't make it.. so, here I am present you HanHun version.

Don't ask to make KaiHun version please, T-T no matter how much I try, I can't make it! #cries

I hope all of you enjoy it~

I try my best to upload more fanfic, XD

Until Later~

Love,

Zhephyra Arthea (Miharu Reiko)

 _20-Sept-2016_


End file.
